criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite the Ice
Bite the Ice is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-seventh case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-first case overall. It takes place in Far North appearing as the second case in the region. Plot Following the discovery of "the Watcher", the team headed to Sisimiut to investigate. Upon arrival, the team soon noticed that Connor wasn't with them, prompting Anya to step up as the GPA's temporary Chief until Connor returned. The player and Bradley then headed into town where they found camerawoman Isabel McKenzie with an icicle stabbed through her throat. The pair first questioned Inuit man Tikaani, gothic photographer and Judge Armstrong's daughter, Luna Armstrong, and lumberjack Kris Reynolds. They were then approached by investigative journalist Anastasia Gardenia, who insisted that she had information regarding Isabel. Anastasia revealed that she and Isabel were working together to investigate the disappearances, saying that they were supposed to meet by the Kangerluarsunnguaq Bay as Isabel had a lead. After searching the bay, they suspected single mother Christina Carson. They then learned that Kris was threatening Spencer with an axe. The pair raced to the scene where they found Kris brandishing an axe at Spencer. Bradley quickly calmed them down before Kris explained that Spencer was just like Isabel, always going on about they should save the trees instead of cut them down. They then investigated further and incriminated Kris for the murder. When confronted, Kris confessed quickly, saying he was tired of carrying the burden of the deaths. When asked what he meant, Kris revealed that he and his co-worker went out for their shift a few days ago. However, Kris ignored the safety precautions and the tree came down incorrectly, crushing his co-worker. Panicked and scared of the repercussions, Kris buried his co-worker in the woods but was spotted by Isabel who was searching the woods for her and Anastasia's investigation. A few days later, Isabel confronted Kris and told him to do the right thing and confess otherwise she'd turn him into the police. Fearful of arrest, Kris panicked and snapped an icicle off a nearby house and stabbed Isabel through the throat with it. At his trial, he was sentenced to forty years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Christina begged for the player's help, insisting that her son had ran off and that she couldn't find him. Christina told them she had last seen him in the bay, prompting them to head there. Soon, they found Christina's son, Oscar, with Penelope. Penelope revealed that she'd spotted Oscar on his lonesome and helped look after him. Christina then thanked Penelope for her help and reunited with her son. Meanwhile, the team spoke to Anastasia about the investigation who told them that Isabel's lead would likely be in her bag, and suggested searching the site of the murder again. After finding Isabel's bag in the snow, they searched through it and found an incomplete manuscript on "the Watcher". Imran analysed the manuscript and identified it as the work of author Naomi Harris, with Imran revealing that he was a big fan of her work. The team then reconvened where they spoke about how Connor was still missing. Takagi then told them that she'd tracked Connor's phone to the woods outside Nuuk, leading the team to believe he'd been taken by "the Watcher". With this reveal, Anya decided that they needed to know more about "the Watcher", telling the team to set a course to Vancouver, where Naomi Harris lived, to learn more. Summary Victim *'Isabel McKenzie' (found with an icicle stabbed through her throat) Murder Weapon *'Icicle' Killer *'Kris Reynolds' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a qulliq. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect eats capelin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a qulliq. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect eats capelin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a qulliq. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect eats capelin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has frostbite. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a qulliq. *The suspect goes ice fishing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a qulliq. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect eats capelin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses a qulliq. *The killer goes ice fishing. *The killer eats capelin. *The killer has frostbite. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Snowy Pathway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Wood, Snow Pile) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a qulliq) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Spear) *Analyze Spear. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes ice fishing) *Examine Snow Pile. (Result: Parka) *Analyze Parka. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Tikaani) *Ask Tikanni if he knew Isabel. (New Crime Scene: Cosy Lodge) *Investigate Cosy Lodge. (Clues: Traditional Box, Axe) *Examine Traditional Box. (Result: Pendant; New Suspect: Luna Armstrong) *Interrogate Luna. *Examine Axe. (Result: K REYNOLDS; New Suspect: Kris Reynolds) *Question Kris on the murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *See Anastasia about the victim. (Attribute: Anastasia goes ice fishing; New Crime Scene: Bay) *Investigate Bay. (Clues: Pebbles, Broken Object) *Examine Pebbles. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Christina Carson) *Speak to Christina about the victim. (Attribute: Christina uses a qulliq) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Qulliq) *Analyze Qulliq. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats capelin; New Crime Scene: Fireplace) *Investigate Fireplace. (Clues: Burned Photo, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Burned Photo. (Result: Suspicious Photo) *Speak to Luna over her suspicious photo. (Attribute: Luna uses a qulliq, goes ice fishing and eats capelin) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (04:00:00; Result: Cloud Footage) *Confront Tikaani over the victim entering his camp. (Attribute: Tikaani uses a quilliq, goes ice fishing and eats capelin) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Kris threatening Spencer. (Attribute: Kris uses a qulliq, goes ice fishing and eats capelin; New Crime Scene: Jeep) *Investigate Jeep. (Clues: Brown Box, Broken Award) *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Pacifier) *Speak to Christina about the victim calling her a bad mother. (Attribute: Christina goes ice fishing and eats capelin) *Examine Broken Award. (Result: Pulitzer Prize) *Speak to Anastasia about her smashed award. (Attribute: Anastasia uses a qulliq) *Investigate Wooden Shack. (Clues: Victim's Coat, Glove) *Examine Victim's Coat. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Examine Glove. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Watcher in the Woods (2/5). (1 star) The Watcher in the Woods (2/5) *Ask Christina what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bay. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Toy Plane) *Examine Toy Plane. (Result: General Oscar Carson; New Quasi-Suspect: Penelope Spiros) *Speak to Penelope about Oscar. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Anastasia about the investigation. (Reward: Fur Coat) *Investigate Snowy Pathway. (Clue: Isabel's Bag) *Examine Isabel's Bag. (Result: Faded Manuscript) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript on "The Watcher") *Analyze Manuscript on "The Watcher. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Anya Rusanova) *Inform Anya of the developments. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Far North (UnknownGamez)